


【皮水】一英里

by Genista_Quail



Series: 皮水短篇集 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista_Quail/pseuds/Genista_Quail
Summary: 塞尔吉奥接到一项任务。他要从某个人身上偷点东西。
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Series: 皮水短篇集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016689
Kudos: 2





	【皮水】一英里

*灵感来源电影《汉尼拔》

*实际设定与影片无关

“操他妈的我不知道！操你自己去吧！”

手机直直地飞出去甩到墙上，发出悲惨的声响。21世纪了，塞尔吉奥最深恶痛绝的事，就是当代已经没有那种老式的电话机，能在挂掉电话时发出一声巨大的响声，爽到爆。

如今的手机可比摔个电话贵多了，操他妈的21世纪。

“……爸爸？”

他的小儿子怯生生地贴着墙，只露出半张脸。

塞尔吉奥抓了抓后脑勺：“亲爱的，爸爸心情不好。给我五分钟，就五分钟，好吗？”

他的儿子一言不发地消失在黄昏的阴影里，偏偏那结实的手机又响了起来。

塞尔吉奥的怒火升到了十级，捡起那质量好到见鬼的手机，按开通话键，还没看清楚是谁，就是一顿痛骂：

“操他妈的我不知道！那批货不是老子搞的！别他妈的问我！也别他妈的拿我儿子来威胁我！你再说下去我保证你的脑浆会涂在马德里的旗杆上！你他妈的再试试！”

电话那边的声音格外冷静：

“塞尔吉奥，刚才的什么货不货的我权当没听见。给你二十分钟，打扮好，贝纳文特广场。我有个活，非你不可。”

塞尔吉奥的声音忽然就冷静得像块冰了。

“好的，我马上到。”

“看见那个站在古董摊前面的人了吗？”

齐达内站在街角，手里捏着报纸，略抬了抬眼睛。

塞尔吉奥穿了件大得过分的卫衣，帽檐压得低低的，连脸都遮掉半边。他迷惑地瞟了一眼齐达内递到他面前的手帕，还是接过来擦手：“这是？”

齐达内盯着他把手指擦得干干净净，才道：“两年前，巴塞罗那有个案子，死的是当地的权贵Alpha。”

塞尔吉奥嗯了一声，听着他平静地继续说下去：“但在灰里刨出来了很多Omega。”

“三男俩女，这是完整的。”齐达内平平静静地阐述着：“甚至还有不完整的未成年。”

“但我听说那些人不是死在火灾里的。”塞尔吉奥忽然道。

齐达内这回却认真瞧了他一眼：“是的……你怎么知道的？”

“你们这些警察真的应该多看看马德里小报……”塞尔吉奥嘟囔了一句：“你觉得纵火犯的凶手是他？有什么证据？”

“如果有证据就不叫你来了。”齐达内嗤了一声：“摄像头拍到了一个人的脚踝，而那个人，巴萨的杰拉德皮克，他脚踝上有一个一模一样的痕迹。”

“这说明不了什么。”

“那是肯定的。”齐达内递过去一个光亮的金属手环：“但现场还收到了一枚指纹。我要你去摸他钱包，顺便让他抓住你的手腕。”

塞尔吉奥挑挑眉毛：“好策略。”

“别废话了，动作麻利点。”齐达内催促他：“钱少不了你的。”

塞尔吉奥没直接上去，而是谨慎地绕了几圈。

他意识到这个人或许不像看起来那么简单，他穿得不像个外地游客，广场上的骗子小贩也没将他视作肥羊。

可能因为他的外套口袋里一看就没有钱包，从头到脚捂得严严实实，也可能因为今天广场上的游客格外多。为了庆祝圣伊西德罗节，马德里将于贝纳文特广场午夜时分燃放烟火。塞尔吉奥眼瞧着有几个东瞥西瞟的家伙看了那男人一眼，又将眼睛瞄上了其他人的口袋。

非常棒，塞尔吉奥搓搓手。

如果他今天已经是第N个想在他身上打主意的人，那可就不太走运了。

他等着塔楼上的秒针沉重地一秒一秒前行，随着时间的临近，分散的人群明显地骚动起来，他顺着人流缓慢地向目标移动。

那男人似乎无意立于哄拥的广场中央，只站在一座小雕像下面，他穿着一件棕色的风衣，戴着鸭舌帽，却显得他本就高大的身影更为修长。哪怕是雕像的阴影，也只能将他罩住大半。旁边的小贩已经提前点起了庆祝的小只烟花，绚丽的夜色已经不由分说，将这广场上每一处都渲染得流光溢彩。

他卡着人群一波一波的尖叫声，在烟火在天空爆开的第一秒，撞了那男人的肩膀。

那个男人回过头来。

而塞尔吉奥看见一双蓝眼睛。

他的手情不自禁地顿住了。

那蓝色让他想起来安达卢西亚的天空，星点的云，柔软而洁白。他想起南方那些阳光明媚的海洋，浪花冲刷海滩，每一次相触都是温热的。他想起某次他做的梦，天水相接，世界是属于蓝色的。

然后有烟火降下来。

落在那片蓝色里。

他看见戴着帽子的自己仰起头，清清楚楚地映在一泓蓝色里，化成无数斑斓的碎影。

他恍惚了一会儿才意识到他的手腕被握住了，危险意识姗姗来迟，他的脚似乎有了自主的意识，固执地呆在原地。

塞尔吉奥这才看见那个男人也正凝视着他，嘴唇嗫嚅。

在漫天震耳欲聋的烟火里，那声音似乎也慢了下来，塞尔吉奥愣了一下才听懂他在说什么。

“你……你的手环很好看。”

塞尔吉奥盯着自己的手，他的手腕正被那个男人握住，纤长的手指扣住了手环。

下一秒，他猛地抽开手，拔腿狂奔。

“嘿！等等！”

他数不清自己到底撞了多少人，只注意着护住自己的手环，别被哪个倒霉蛋沾了手，跌跌撞撞地从人群里冲出来。但正当他头晕眼花地回头望一眼时，却发现那个男人也跟着他从人群里撞出来了。

塞尔吉奥一时什么也不想，开始狂奔。

人全都到广场上去了，小巷里此时空空荡荡，只有他和身后的脚步声，一个前脚一个后脚，错落地回荡开来。

塞尔吉奥本来以为没有人能比他逃得更快了，但他已经跑过了三个路口，却连头也不用回，就知道身后的男人还在追他。两个人跑得气喘吁吁，直到第四个路口，他实在是跑不动了，只能扶着墙喘口气，往后望了一眼，那个男人果然也在扶着膝盖换气。

“你他妈的……”塞尔吉奥一边喘一边忍不住断断续续地骂人：“我又没有……没有偷你东西！我不是故，故意的！我就是……撞了你一下！至……至于吗！”

“那你跑，跑什么？”那男人扶着膝盖，猛喘了几口气。

见了鬼了，这可是个杀人纵火的嫌疑犯，追你你不跑吗。

嗯，一个眼睛长得很好看的杀人纵火嫌疑犯，塞尔吉奥默默在心里补充道。

“我是，我是想问，你叫什么？”

塞尔吉奥往后退了一步，一副又要逃跑的模样。男人急忙道：“好吧好吧我不问了！这样，我叫杰拉德皮克，如果你有兴趣知道。”

他直起身子微笑了一下，从口袋里掏出手套戴上了，又翻出自己的名片。他看了看塞尔吉奥，只将名片放在旁边的石台上。

“名片上有我的电话，如果你想联系我。”

他就在塞尔吉奥警惕的目光下，又认真地看了他好几眼，这才依依不舍地倒退离开。

塞尔吉奥确认他确实走了，这才拿起那张名片，端详半晌，从兜里翻出自己的手机。

“嗯，是我。”

塞尔吉奥冷静地道：“是的，他发现我了。”

“但我拿到了。”

END


End file.
